infamousfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Delsin Rowe
Delsin Rowe – protagonista gry inFamous: Second Son. Dwudziestoczteroletni członek plemienia Akomiszów, lokalny artysta graffiti i wandal. Pewnego dnia znajduje się w pobliżu wypadku więźniarki wiozącej tzw. przewodników i odkrywa, iż ma zdolność absorpcji mocy, dzięki czemu pochłonął moc od jednego z więźniów, Hanka Daughtry'ego. Tą mocą okazała się być moc dymu. Na miejsce przybywa Brooke Augustine, naczelniczka DOZ. Przesłuchała ona całe plemię Delsina, raniąc każdego swoją mocą betonu, w celu uzyskania wiadomości na temat miejsca ukrywania się bioterrorystów. Delsin postanowił wyruszyć do siedziby DOZ w Seattle, by pokonać Augustine, uzyskać jej moc i oczyścić ciała swoich pobratymców z odłamków betonu, które można było wyjąć jedynie taką samą siłą, jaką je wbito. Biografia Wczesne życie Delsin urodził się jako członek plemienia Akomiszów, które zamieszkiwało tereny niedaleko Seattle. Miał on talent artystyczny i wykorzystywał go do robienia graffiti, a jego brat Reggie Rowe, który jest także policjantem, zwykł zatrzymywać go za wandalizm. Odkrycie zdolności absorpcji mocy Pewnego dnia, dwudziestoczteroletni Delsin znów malował graffiti na billboardzie przy długim domu, gdy jego brat znów przyjechał, by go zatrzymać. Delsin, próbując uciec od odpowiedzialności, ukrył się w długim domu, gdzie spotkał Betty, która obiecała mu, iż znowu mu pomoże uniknąć kary, ale będzie to ostatni raz. Tak, czy inaczej, Reggie zatrzymał Delsina, a podczas ich dyskusji, na pobliskiej ulicy zdarzył się wypadek więźniarki. Grafficiarz próbując sprawdzić, czy nic nikomu się nie stało, przypadkowo pochłonął moc jednego z więźniów. Okazało się, że byli to tzw. bioterroryści, którzy używali swoich nadprzyrodzonych mocy dla własnych, często niezgodnych z prawem moralnym, celów. Początkowo Delsin nie umiał panować nad swoją mocą, lecz po chwili zaczynał rozumieć sposób jej kontrolowania. Przybycie DOZ 250px|thumb|Augustine przesłuchuje Delsina Powiadomieni o niefortunnym wypadku więźniarki, funkcjonariusze DOZ z Brooke Augustine na czele wyruszyli do rezerwatu Akomiszów, by aresztować uciekinierów. W tym samym czasie, Delsin i Reggie prowadzili własny pościg za Hankiem, jednym z bioterrorystów, który próbował ukryć się w długim domu. Na miejscu stoczył walkę z Delsinem, podczas której wyjaśnił on grafficiarzowi, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł. Delsin wypędził Hanka z budynku, przed którym stali funkcjonariusze DOZ, którzy od razu unieruchomili uciekiniera za pomocą mocy betonu. Augustine zaczęła przesłuchiwać Delsina, pytając czy Hank nie wyjawił mu jakiś planów dotyczących spisków. Ten jednak odpowiedział, że nic nie wie. Augustine nie była usatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią Delsina, więc zraniła go swą mocą. Twierdząc, że coś ukrywa, kobieta oznajmiła mężczyźnie, iż brak współpracy pociągnie za sobą brutalne przesłuchanie pozostałych Akomiszów. Wobec powyższego, Delsin mógł przyznać się do bycia przewodnikiem lub jednogłośnie odmówić kooperacji. Bez względu na decyzję, Augustine ogłuszyła go i zaczęła przesłuchiwać innych Akomiszów, zadając im rany poprzez wbijanie im odłamków betonu. Wyprawa do Seattle 250px|thumb|Delsin rozmawia z ranną Betty. Jakiś tydzień później, Delsin obudził się w długim domu, który został przemeblowany na szpital. Delsin rozejrzał się po budynku i dowiedział się, iż całe jego plemię zostało brutalnie przesłuchane przez Augustine, która zdążyła już wrócić do Seattle. Delsin porozmawiał też z ranną Betty, która przez odłamki betonu, nie mogła ruszać nogami. Właśnie podczas tej rozmowy, Delsin postanowił wyruszyć do Seattle i naprawić wyrządzone szkody. Gdy Betty usnęła, do swojego brata podszedł Reggie, który ucieszył się na widok, że nic mu nie jest. Poinformował on Delsina, iż te odłamki betonu, trzeba wyjąć w ten sam sposób, w jaki je wbito. Po krótkiej chwili, grafficiarz wymyślił sposób, w jaki uleczy członków plemienia. Miał on pojechać do Seattle i pochłonąć moc Augustine. 250px|thumb|Moc dymu regeneruje rannego Delsina. Po drodze natknęli się na blokadę, którą musieli ominąć na pieszo. Po drodze natknęli się też na przekaźnik rdzeniowy, który samodzielnie uruchomił połączenie z Delsinem i dał mu nową moc - "dymny pocisk". Reggie był przeciwny rozszerzaniu mocy swojego brata, gdyż zależało mu na przywróceniu go do normalności. Delsin widział w tym same plusy, gdyż każda kolejna moc dawała mu większe szanse na pokonanie Augustine. Po chwili Reggie poszedł pomóc pasażerom pobliskiego autobusu, próbując nim pojechać do Seattle. Delsin też się dowiedział, iż zbieranie odłamków z dronów śledzących pomoże mu poszerzyć zakres jego mocy i także, że musi co jakiś czas ładować swoją moc. Gdy Delsin zebrał cztery odłamki z dronów śledzących udoskonalił swoją moc, dodając "Żarowy pocisk", dzięki któremu przebrnął przez blokady z betonu, które zagradzały drogę autobusowi, który prowadził Reggie. Jednakże, gdy Delsin próbował wsiąść do tegoż pojazdu, jego brat uprzedził go, iż pasażerowie widzieli, jak ten używa mocy, więc nie chcą, by wszedł do autobusu. Delsin nie był z tego zadowolony, więc musiał dotrzeć do Seattle na pieszo. W pobliskim tunelu, Delsin odkrył, iż jego moce umożliwiają mu szybką regenerację, gdyż po tym, jak został postrzelony wstał, jakby nic go nie trafiło. Później, razem z Reggie'm przedostali się do bram miasta poprzez zawalający się most, na którym Delsin znalazł kolejny przekaźnik rdzeniowy, który umożliwił mu wykonywanie wyższych i dłuższych skoków poprzez wybicie się za pomocą swojej mocy dymu. Pierwsze poczynania w Seattle 250px|thumb|Delsin niszczy rdzeń mobilnego centrum dowodzenia. Gdy Delsin i Reggie próbowali przedostać się przez bramy miasta, musieli przyłożyć rękę do specjalnego skanera, który wykrywa u człowieka moc, jaką posiadają bioterroryści. Skaner oczywiście zidentyfikował Delsina jako przewodnika poziomu pierwszego i alarm pozwolił DOZ-owcom użyć broni palnej przeciwko grafficiarzowi z plemienia Akomiszów. Reggie próbował przeprowadzić akt dywersji, atakując jednego z funkcjonariuszy i mówiąc, by Delsin uciekał. Ten jednak postanowił z nimi walczyć. Po skończonej walce, Reggie i Delsin rozdzielili się, lecz nadal pozostawali w kontakcie. Reggie poinformował swojego brata, że DOZ ma swoje uszy i oczy w całym mieście, więc będzie musiał on niszczyć mobilne centra dowodzenia DOZ. Po chwili, Delsin natknął się na jedno z nich i je zniszczył. Jednakże po chwili na miejsce przybyły posiłki DOZ, w tym funkcjonariusz uzbrojony w miniguna i pokryty betonową zbroją. Delsin musiał wymyślić nową taktykę na pokonanie mocniejszego przeciwnika, gdyż normalne ataki na niego nie działały. Po ogłuszeniu go, Delsin spróbował pochłonąć jego moc betonu, lecz nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku. Później, Delsin szukał kolejnych przekaźników rdzeniowych, by poszerzyć swoją moc. Dały mu one moce o nazwie "uderzenie komety", czyli potężny atak z powietrza, "bomba siarkowa", która ogłuszała ludzi, "żarowa rakieta", która przy kontakcie z celem powodowała jego eksplozję. Delsin zadzwonił do Reggie'go i spytał o kolejne przekaźniki rdzeniowe. Ten jednak powiedział, że jego brat musi na trochę pozostać w ukryciu, by nie ściągać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi. Delsinowi oczywiście się to nie spodobało, ale nie miał wyboru. Centralna antena DOZ na Space Needle 250px|thumb|Delsin uderza z orbity. Jakiś czas później, Reggie zadzwonił do Delsina, by poinformować go o tym, że dowiedział się więcej o systemie łączności DOZ. Okazało się, że ten departament korzysta z centralnej anteny, która ulokowana jest na Space Needle. Gdy grafficiarz tam dotarł, okazało się, że musi podjąć próbę wspięcia się na szczyt Space Needle, gdyż tam właśnie znajdowała się centralna antena. Podczas wspinaczki, Delsin odebrał połączenie telefoniczne, które wykonała Betty, pytając go gdzie jest. Ten odpowiedział jej, że na Space Needle, więc ta zmartwiona, iż połączenie może spowodować utratę skupienia na utrzymanie równowagi i ostatecznie doprowadzić do straszliwego wypadku, pożegnała Delsina i rozłączyła się. Na szczycie wieży było wielu żołnierzy, którzy pilnowali anteny, by nikt tam nie wtargnął i jej nie zniszczył. Delsin musiał pokonać przeciwników, po czym użył przekaźnika rdzeniowego, by zdobyć nową moc, a był nią "zrzut z orbity" czyli bardzo potężny atak z powietrza. Delsin użył tej mocy, by zniszczyć antenę DOZ. Po zniszczeniu systemu łączności, młody członek plemienia Akomiszów wpadł na pomysł, jak pokazać sprzeciw Departamentowi ds. Obrony Zunifikowanej. Namalował on tag na fladze wcześniej wspomnianego departamentu, która powiewała na Space Needle skąd wszyscy mieszkańcy Seattle mogli ją zobaczyć. Pogoń za neonowym przewodnikiem thumb|250px|Delsin fotografuje miejsce zbrodni Na rogu ulicy piątej i Briar znaleziono ciało. Sprawcą był najwyraźniej przewodnik, który ma moc neonu. Jego ofiarami byli dilerzy narkotyków, a miejsce zbrodni zwykle opatrzone było w artystyczny przekaz i jakiś napis, jak Promise kept, czyli Obietnica dotrzymana. Delsin zbadał wszystkie miejsca zbrodni i wysłał Reggie'mu zdjęcia, by łatwiej było wytropić sprawcę i pochłonąć jego moc. Gdy Delsin dotarł do domniemanej tymczasowej kryjówki neonowego przewodnika, okazało się, iż jest to nie przewodnik, a przewodniczka. Poznał to po wystroju, gdyż żaden facet nie miałby w swojej kryjówce różowych kozaków czy damskiej bielizny wywieszonej na sznurku do suszenia. Delsin oczywiście poinformował o tym Reggie'go i wysłał mu zdjęcia kryjówki. Jedno ze zdjęć przedstawiało twarz niejakiego Brenta Walkera, którego Reggie znalazł w bazie danych policji z Seattle. Brent Walker był dwa lata wcześniej aresztowany za posiadanie narkotyków, a krótki czas później został zamordowany. Reggie polecił Delsinowi zbadać miejsce śmierci Brenta. Na miejscu młody przewodnik znalazł grupkę dilerów i w budynku także kolejne miejsce zbrodni tajemniczej przewodniczki. Na miejscu Delsin zobaczył "kapliczkę" ku pamięci Brenta z jego zdjęciem, kwiatami i świecami dla niego, a to wszystko było otoczone graffiti z imieniem Brent ułożonym w kształt wiru. Reggie odesłał Delsina do restauracji Olafa przy Alaskan Way, gdyż tam znajdował się największy neonowy billboard w mieście i tam właśnie może ukrywać się neonowa przewodniczka. Konfrontacja z Fetch thumb|250px|Delsin pochłania moc Fetch Pod restauracją Olafa, Delsin spotkał skandujących ludzi, którzy byli przeciwni rozpowszechnianiu narkotyków i domagali się surowszych kar za handel nimi. Za argument podali historię niejakiej Fetch Walker, która, według historii tłumu, brała tak dużo narkotyków, aż te dały jej moce bioterrorystki. Chcieli oni też wcielić do swojego tłumu Delsina, lecz ten odmówił, po czym poszedł na dach restauracji i ukrył się za kartonami, czekając na Fetch. Gdy ta się pojawiła, Delsin wybiegł z kryjówki i, ku jej zaskoczeniu, ścisnął jej dłoni, dzięki czemu zdobył jej moc i poznał jej historię. Jednakże, jak wcześniej, Delsin nie mógł kontrolować nowo nabytej mocy, co skutecznie utrudniało mu jego pościg za uciekającą Fetch. Gdy w końcu ją dogonił, ta użyła swej mocy, by rozbić szklany dach, na którym stali, przez co wpadli do budynku z wieloma neonami w środku. Delsin wyssał z nich moc, by osłabić neonową przewodniczkę. Po pokonaniu jej w walce, dymny przewodnik dotknął jej dłoni, by ustabilizować swoją moc i dać jej dostęp do swoich wspomnień. Podczas gdy Delsin był nieprzytomny, na miejsce walki przybył Reggie, który zamierzał zamknąć gdzieś Fetch, by nie mogła zabijać dilerów i by nie została złapana przez Augustine. Delsin jednak nie zgodził się na uwięzienie Fetch, uważając, iż może się ona przydać w walce DOZ. Rozszerzenie mocy neonu thumb|250px|Delsin używający nowej mocy neonuDelsin zadzwonił do, jak to on ujął, "sfochowanego Reggie'go", prosząc o pomoc w znalezieniu przekaźników. Początkowo jego brat nie chciał mu pomóc, lecz gdy młody przewodnik powiedział, iż będzie to niezbędne do zdobycia mocy betonu i pomocy współplemieńcom, Reggie wysłał mu lokalizacje tychże urządzeń. Delsin zaprosił Fetch, by towarzyszyła mu w zdobywaniu nowych mocy. Pierwszy przekaźnik dał mu moc o nazwie "neonowy pocisk", drugi - "bąbel stazowy", trzeci - "fosforowy promień", a czwarty "świetlisty zamach". Pierwsza z mocy służyła do wystrzeliwania neonowych pocisków, dzięki którym Delsin mógł obezwładniać lub zabijać funkcjonariuszy DOZ. Druga moc pozwalała młodemu przewodnikowi wytwarzać bąbel stazowy, który ogłuszał przeciwników. Trzecia moc pozwalała mu na skupianie wiązki neonu na pojedynczym celu, co powodowało jego nagrzanie i ostatecznie eksplozję. Czwarta moc polegała na unieruchomieniu celów w powietrzu, a potem strzelanie do nich, by ich zneutralizować. Podczas rozszerzania swych mocy, Delsin i Fetch natknęli się na dilerów, których ta chciała pozabijać, lecz młody członek plemienia Akomiszów powstrzymał ją przed tym, mówiąc jej, że lepiej jest, gdy się ich ogłusza. Później Fetch powiedziała, że zamierza skorzystać z pomocy Delsina w tropieniu dostawcy narkotyków i ukaraniu go. Pomaganie Fetch Pomaganie Fetch dzieli się na działalność dobrej karmy i złej karmy. Ocalenie Fetch (dobra karma) 250px|thumb|Delsin rozmawia z Fetch po wykonanej misji Fetch zadzwoniła do Delsina, by poinformować go o dostawie narkotyków w porcie. Ten oczywiście przybył jej pomóc. Musiał on szukać barek z logiem delfina. Były takie trzy i oczywiście strzegli je dilerzy. Gdy Delsin rozpoczął z nimi walczyć, na miejsce przybyli funkcjonariusze DOZ. By uprościć to zadanie, Delsin tagował budki przewożące narkotyki, by Fetch wiedziała, które zniszczyć. Okazało się też, że w dwóch barkach uwięzione były prostytutki, które są wykorzystywane przez dilerów jako żywe tarcze. Delsin zdecydował się je uwolnić, po czym Fetch zniszczyła barki, a z nimi towar, który przewoziły. Później, Fetch i Delsin śledzili ciężarówkę z resztą towaru. Gdy pokonali dilerów eskortujących towar, Delsin i Fetch wypuścili przetrzymywane panie do towarzystwa i pozbyli się narkotyków. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Fetch i Delsin spędzają ze sobą noc. Zdeprawowanie Fetch (zła karma) 250px|thumb|Delsin całuje Fetch po wykonanej misji Fetch zadzwoniła do Delsina w sprawie walki z aktywistami. Gdy Delsin przybył na umówione miejsce, Fetch wyjaśniła mu, że podżegacze przygotowują się na wielką paradę. Była to parada Lifeline, stowarzyszenia nawołującego do całkowitego, surowego zakazu rozpowszechniania narkotyków, gdyż, według nich, powodują one mutację taką, jaką przeszła Fetch. Delsin pomógł jej zabić zebranych na miejscu aktywistów i DOZ-owców, którzy tam przybyli. Potem Fetch poszła szukać przywódcę aktywistów, którego odnalazła na końcu tunel Pioneer. Abigail kazała Delsinowi nagrać kamerą, jak zabija przywódcę aktywistów, a później spędziła noc z "dymnym przewodnikiem". Przedostanie się do dzielnicy Lantern thumb|250px|Delsin rozmawia z Augustine. Następnego ranka, do Delsina dzwoni Reggie, który mówi mu o tym, że w dzielnicy Lantern kręci się dużo DOZ-owców. Podejrzewał on, iż szukają tam przewodnika, który mógł przejawić tam swoją obecność. Wymagało to od Delsina przejście przez pobliski most, który został zniszczony przez DOZ. Gdy tylko się tam znalazł, zaatakowali go funkcjonariusze wcześniej wspomnianego departamentu. Wykonali oni niestety zły ruch, gdyż próbowali go ogłuszyć granatem dymnym. Naturalnie Delsin pochłonął ten dym, pokonał funkcjonariuszy DOZ i dalej przedzierał się przez most, omijając atakujące go wieżyczki. Augustine czekała na Delsina na końcu mostu. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, przewodnicząca DOZ wysłała swojego olbrzymiego agenta do walki z Delsinem. Po wygranej walce, Delsin prosi Augustine, by pożyczyła mu swoją moc. Ta jednak się nie zgadza i pyta młodego przewodnika, czy nie zechciałby dołączyć do DOZ. Delsin się nie zgodził i próbował dotknąć jej ręki, by ukraść jej moc. Niestety to mu się nie udało, gdyż został przez nią uwięziony w betonie. Po chwili ratuje go jeden z aniołów wideo. Tajemniczy fan thumb|250px|Delsin patrzy na działanie swojej pułapki Gdy Delsin rozglądał się po dzielnicy Lantern, zadzwonił do niego człowiek, który podał się za jego fana. Delsin zapytał się go o o imię, a on odpowiedział, że jest ono głupie - Eugene. Tajemniczy fan wyraził chęć pomocy, więc Delsin z niej skorzystał. Eugene podał informację, że DOZ będzie przewoziło swoich więźniów przez dzielnicę Lantern i na pewno jeden z nich będzie przewodnikiem, którego szuka Delsin. Samochody miały przejechać estakadą przecinającą drogę numer I-90. Delsin udał się tam niezwłocznie, by zastawić pułapkę. W tym celu młody przewodnik zniszczył podpory utrzymujące estakadę na wysokości. Jednakże autobusy zdołały uciec. Na szczęście Eugene przesłał Delsinowi aplikację na telefon, która pozwoliła mu śledzić sygnały transmisji DOZ. Jednakże, aplikacja ta działała na odpowiedniej wysokości. Dzięki namierzaniu sygnału, Delsin mógł znaleźć uciekające autobusy. Pierwszy i drugi z nich był pusty, a ostatni był strzeżony przez aniołów wideo i funkcjonariuszy DOZ. Delsin był zmuszony ich pokonać, lecz okazało się, że ostatni autobus też był pusty. Szalony plan Reggie'go thumb|250px|Delsin rozmawia z Reggie'm o jego planie Delsin próbował odnaleźć jednego z ludzi podejrzanych o bycie bioterrorystą, gdyż wiedział, że na pewno będą takiego człowieka szukać anioły, a Delsinowi zależało odnalezieniu ich bazy, gdyż tam powinien znajdować się jeden ze zbiegłych przewodników. Niestety znów anioły go wyprzedziły, a zaraz po odniesionej porażce, do Delsina zadzwonił Reggie, który wpadł na szalony plan, więc chciał się spotkać ze swoim bratem w Hing Hay Market. Na miejscu Delsin spotkał Reggie'go ubranego w skafander ludzi podejrzanych o bycie bioterrorystą. Jego plan polegał na tym, iż będzie uciekał przed zagrożeniem I wtedy anioły przyjdą mu z pomocą. Delsin miał go ścigać i grać rolę "zagrożenia". Plan się powiódł, a młody dymny przewodnik musiał namierzyć sygnał wysyłany przez Reggie'go. Okazało się, że siedzibą aniołów był The Ellefson Building, czyli siedziba telewizji w Seattle, budynek, na którym było najwięcej telebimów, z których anioły czerpały energię. Delsin był zmuszony walczyć z tymi stworzeniami, a podczas walki odkrył, iż istnieją też demony wideo. Po wygranej walce, Delsin zszedł do podziemnej bazy przewodnika. Konfrontacja z przewodnikiem wideo thumb|250px|Delsin rozmawia z Eugene'm. Gdy Delsin był w kryjówce, odkrył, iż telewizory tam zamieszczone są portalami do świata wideo, w którym musiał walczyć z poszukiwanym przez siebie przewodnikiem, zamienionym w gigantycznego anioła. Po dłuższej walce, okazało się, iż tym przewodnikiem jest nikt inny, jak jego tajemniczy fan - Eugene. Delsin pobrał od niego moc wideo i zobaczył jego historię. Po chwili, do kryjówki wparował Reggie, gotowy aresztować tamtego przewodnika za liczne porwania ludzi podejrzanych o posiadanie mocy bioterrorystycznych. Jednakże, Delsinowi udało mu się go przekonać, iż nie ma takiej potrzeby, po czym zaczął on uczyć Eugene'a samokontroli bądź wykorzystywania mocy w celu zastraszania ludzi. Rozszerzanie mocy wideo thumb|250px|Delsin korzysta z przekaźnika Po wyssaniu kolejnej mocy, Delsin nie mógł używać żadnej z nich przez pewną chwilę, co wyjątkowo go zdenerwowało. Poinformował on o tym Reggie'go i spotkał się z nim w alejce, w której stał jeden z przekaźników, po czym poprosił swojego brata o broń, gdyż musiał spróbować uruchomić przekaźnik, który mógł oddać mu jego moce. Jednakże to Reggie postanowił otwierać mu wspomniane wcześniej urządzenia. Pierwszy z nich dał Delsinowi moc "całunu niewidzialności", drugi "skrzydlaty skok", trzeci "krwawe ostrza", a czwarty "wideostrumień". Ostatni przekaźnik dał Delsinowi moc o nazwie "infernalny rój", który umożliwiał mu przywołanie anioła lub demona. Pomaganie Euegene'owi Pomaganie Euegene'owi dzieli się na działalność dobrej i złej karmy. Ocalenie Eugene'a (dobra karma) thumb|250px|Eugene wraca do kryjówki po rozmowie z Delsinem Delsin spotkał się z Eugene'm w pobliżu jednego z placów budowy. Poprosił on Delsina o pomoc w uwolnieniu grupy przewodników przetrzymywanych przez tzw. "Rekiny", czyli lokalnych bandziorów. Jednakże, Eugene wolał pozostać niewidzialny, więc Delsin przeszukiwał windy placu, a w końcu odkrył, iż przewodnicy zostali zapakowani do kontenerów i mieli być odwiezieni do DOZ. W celu uratowania ich, Delsin wskoczył na jeden z kontenerów i niszczył liny, które łączyły kontenery z helikopterami, a anioły sprowadzały je na ziemię. Gdy uwolnił on wszystkie kontenery, jeden spadł do parku, w którym zebrali się DOZ-owcy. Delsin musiał za wszelką cenę chronić kontener i tak zrobił. Podczas tejże walki, Eugene zaprezentował swoją moc Delsinowi, czyli pokazał mu jak się zamienia w olbrzymiego anioła wideo. Po zakończonej walce, Eugene mówi Delsinowi, że da ludzkości jeszcze jedną szansę i spróbuje znów odnaleźć się w rzeczywistości. Zdeprawowanie Eugene'a (zła karma) thumb|250px|Eugene żartuje sobie z Delsina pozorując swoje samobójstwo Działalność złej karmy zaczyna się podobnie do działalności dobrej karmy. Eugene spotyka się z Delsinem, by powiedzieć mu, iż chce zrobić coś w sprawie "Rekinów". Jednakże, tym razem, Eugene chce ich wybić, a nie uratować przewodników. W takim razie Delsin idzie na pobliski plac budowy i zaczął ich zabijać oraz zaganiać na dach placu, by demony mogły mu pomóc. Okazało się, że Rekiny knują coś z DOZ-owcami, więc Eugene polecił Delsinowi użyć przesłanej mu niegdyś aplikacji, by ten wyśledził sygnał rozmów. Delsin przybył na wyśledzone miejsca i zabił zgromadzonych tam rekinów. Podczas walki z przywódcą rekinów, Delsinowi pomógł Eugene pod swoją ogromną postacią. Potem Eugene i Delsin rozmawiają, a na koniec ten pierwszy udaje swoje samobójstwo i ostatecznie zamienia się w anioła, po czym wraca do kryjówki. Powrót Hanka thumb|250px|Delsin ogłuszony przez Hanka Reggie poinformował Delsina, że w pobliżu jednej z wież DOZ zrobił się duży uzbrojony ruch funkcjonariuszy wspomnianego wcześniej departamentu, tak jakby spodziewali się ataku ze strony jednego ze zbiegłych przewodników. Po drodze Delsin natknął się na dzieło poszukiwanego przewodnika, który musiał posiadać taką samą moc jak Delsin, moc dymu. Musiał on też wysłać zdjęcia "śladów bytności" tegoż przewodnika, po czym na miejsce przyszli funkcjonariusze DOZ, którzy zaczęli Delsina atakować. Młody przewodnik podniósł hełm jednego z pokonanych funkcjonariuszy i usłyszał zaskakujący komunikat, według którego Hank Daughtry przebywa Seattle i jest wolny. Delsin myślał, iż został on zabity w Salmon Bay przy długim domu, gdy DOZ zakuło go w beton. Jednakże okazało się, że Hank przeżył i zdołał niegdyś uciec Augustine z jej głównej siedziby, więc Delsin musiał go znaleźć, by dowiedzieć się więcej o więzieniu dla przewodników i jego słabych stronach. Po chwili, do Delsina zadzwoniła Fetch, która spytała go, czemu nie zaprosił jej na robienie demolki w śródmieściu. Ten od razu domyślił się, że to Hank i powiedział jej, że to nie on tam jest, ale za chwilę tam przyjdzie i mogą się tam spotkać. Ta jednak nie chciała mu pomóc w złapaniu Hanka i powiedziała, że będzie patrzeć na całą akcję z daleka. Gdy Delsin spotkał Hanka, ten z początku ucieszył się, że ktoś może mu pomóc, lecz gdy przez telefon odezwał się Reggie, Daughtry uciekł, gdyż myślał, że ściga go policja. Gdy wreszcie Delsin zdołał Hanka złapać, został przez niego ogłuszony, a ten spisał sobie jego numer telefonu, by móc się z nim skontaktować. Współpraca z Hankiem thumb|250px|Delsin próbuje uratować Reggie'go Delsinowi udało się skontaktować z Hankiem i przekonać go do współpracy. Reggie'mu nie podobał się ten pomysł i nadal był podejrzliwy, co do nagłego powrotu Hanka. Plan Daughtry'ego polegał na wykurzeniu Augustine z jej wieży, a potem wyłączenia transformatora, który dostarcza prąd do elektrycznych barykad budynku. Hank też oznajmił Delsinowi, że Fetch i Eugene zostali złapani przez DOZ-owców. Augustine miała ich przetransportować na most łączący dwie wyspy. Hank był przeciwny współpracy z Reggie'm, lecz ten przekonał go, że policjant im się przyda. Pierwsza część planu polegała na zniszczeniu podpór budynku Augustine i ściągnięciu uwagi DOZ. Po dłuższej walce, Delsin i Hank podeszli do przekaźnika rdzeniowego, który miał dać Delsinowi nową moc. Jednakże szybko pojawiła się Augustine i zakuła młodego Akomisza w beton, a ten odkrył, iż Hank był z nią w zmowie. Na szczęście pojawił się Reggie, który strzelił do Augustine z bazooki, jednocześnie ratując Delsina i odpychając Augustine na bok. Niestety Augustine przy użyciu swojej mocy, naniosła warstwy betonu na nogi Reggie'go, po czym zawaliła most, na którym stali mężczyźni. Delsin zdołał się chwycić jedną ręką krawędzi, podczas gdy w drugiej ściskał dłoń swojego starszego brata, którego ciało coraz bardziej pokrywał beton. Reggie szybko pojął, iż musi poświęcić swe życie, aby kompozyt ten nie przeszedł na Delsina. W związku z czym wyraził on swoją dumę i szacunek w stosunku do młodszego brata, po czym puścił jego rękę i spadł do wody. Ogarnięty chęcią zemsty, Delsin zaczął walczyć z zabójczynią swojego brata. Gdy ten użył "uderzenia z orbity", ta zaczęła uciekać, gdyż jej wyspa zaczęła się zawalać, lecz przysłała po niego drużynę DOZ-owców. Po chwili, na pole bitwy wróciła sama Augustine. Gdy Delsin po raz kolejny użył uderzenia z orbity, cała wyspa się zawaliła, a szefowa DOZ uciekła. Pogoń za Hankiem thumb|250px|Delsin przesłuchuje Hanka. Delsin poprzysiągł sobie zemstę na Hanku i Augsutine. Był on jednak ścigany przez wielu DOZ-owców, którzy przeszkadzali mu w poszukiwaniach. Ostatecznie wpadł on na pomysł, iż użyje aplikacji, którą dał mu Eugene i dzięki niej wyśledził telefon Hanka. Dzięki tej aplikacji, Delsin dowiedział się, że DOZ nie dotrzymało umowy Hanka i chciało go zabić. Młody grafficiarz popędził za sygnałem, by dokonać zemsty. Znalazł go w przystani, atakującego DOZ-owców. Delsin od razu powalił go na ziemię i zaczął atakować, słuchając jego wymówek. Hank powiedział, że Augustine porwała jego córkę, więc musiał zgodzić się na umowę. Gdy jego córka pojawiła się w pobliżu przystani, Delsin zaczął go dusić łańcuchem ostatecznie darując mu życie lub je odbierając. Ostateczna walka z Augustine Po zakończeniu sprawy z Hankiem, Delsin poszedł rozprawić się z Augustine. W tym celu wybrał się do betonowej wieży. Walka ta dzieli się na działalność złej i dobrej karmy. Zdemaskuj Augustine (dobra karma) thumb|250px|Delsin tuż przed walką z Augustine Delsin znisczył transformator, który dostarczał wieży prąd do elektrycznych barykad, lecz za nim przeszedł do środka budynku, musiał obezwładnić wszystkich funkcjonariuszy DOZ. Po chwili na miejsce przybyła Fetch, która wyraziła chęć pomocy. To ona odblokowywała mu zabetonowane kratki wentylacyjne, by ten mógł przedostać się na dach wieży przy użyciu mocy dymu. Chwilę później, z pomocą przybył także Eugene i jego anioły oraz demony. Na samym dachu, Fetch spróbowała za pomocą neonu rozwalić opancerzony dach budynku, a Eugene i Delsin odciągali od niej DOZ-owców. Po wskoczeniu w dziurę w dachu, Delsin wylądował w ogromnej sali, gdzie zaczął rozmowę z Augustine. Wypowiedział on jej wszystkie nikczemne uczynki, które zrobiła, by wyjść na bohaterkę. Ta nadal próbowała przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Po krótkiej chwili, Delsin obezwładnił Augustine i wziął trochę jej mocy, dzięki czemu spełnił swoje zadanie. Jednakże, Augustine nie zamierzała się poddać i zaczęła znów walczyć. Delsin poprosił Eugene'a, by ten wrzucał mu do sali przekaźniki rdzeniowe, by mógł on rozszerzyć swoją moc. Pierwszy z nich dał mu "betonową szarżę", drugi - "betonowy odłamek", trzeci - "betonowy odrzut", a czwarty - "betonową salwę". Po dłuższej walce, w której Delsin wykorzystał swoje nowe moce, Augustine została pokonana, zakuta w betonowej skorupie i zabrana przez wojsko. DOZ upadło, a Delsin stał się zwiastunem nowej ery, epoki koegzystowania przewodników i ludzi. Po wszystkim, Delsin wrócił do swojego plemienia, gdzie wyjął wszystkim beton i zaczął rozmawiać z Betty. Powiedział jej też o śmierci Reggie'go. Po rozmowie, Delsin poszedł namalować tag memorialny na cześć swojego brata, który go uratował. Zabij Augustine (zła karma) thumb|250px|Delsin niszczy długi dom Działalność złej karmy zaczyna się podobnie do działalności dobrej, Delsin niszczy transformator, dołączają do niego Fetch i Eugene, po czym ta pierwsza niszczy opancerzony dach i Delsin wpada do sali, gdzie rozpoczyna się walka z Augustine. Po krótkiej chwili Augustine jest obezwładniona, a Delsin bierze trochę jej mocy, po czym prosi Eugene'a, by ten dostarczył mu trochę przekaźników rdzeniowych. Dostał takie same moce, jak w przypadku działalności dobrej karmy. Po skończonej walce, Delsin zakuł ją w betonową skorupę i zrzucił ze szczytu wieży, po czym razem z Eugene'm i Fetch zamierzali przejąć Seattle. Także Delsin powrócił do domu, gdzie czekała go niemiła niespodzianka. Betty powiedziała, że widziała poczynania Delsina w telewizji i wyrzuciła go z plemienia. Wkurzony Delsin użył uderzenia z orbity, by zniszczyć długi dom i przebywających w nim Akomiszów. Charakter, osobowość i wygląd Jego charakter zmienia się inaczej, co do dróg karmicznych. Prawdziwy bohater (dobra karma) 250px|thumb|Wygląd bohaterskiego Delsina Z początku, Delsin jest młodym wandalem i buntownikiem, chcącym "zamanifestować swój talent graffiti światu". Jego relacje z bratem nie są najlepsze, gdyż jest tym "drugim synem" i ciągle zostaje przez brata aresztowany. Wszystko gwałtownie zaczyna się zmieniać, gdy Delsin odkrywa w sobie moc absorpcji mocy. Reggie zaczyna troszczyć się o brata, gdyż jest martwi się o niego i o jego przyzwyczajenie się do mocy. Delsin od samego początku chce czynić dobro w Seattle, gdzie jedzie, gdyż złożył obietnice Akomiszom, iż wyjmie im betonowe odłamki z ciał. Młody grafficiarz zaczyna być zwiastunem nowej ery koegzystencji przewodników ze zwykłymi ludźmi. Ratuje niewinnych, leczy rannych i karze "tych złych", a uratowanych przez siebie przewodników uczy samokontroli, dzięki czemu zyskuje w mieście reputację bohatera. Delsinowi przyświeca ciągle jeden cel, złożona obietnica, którą zamierzał dotrzymać za wszelką cenę. Wygląd Delsina także się zmienia. Początkowo ma on ubraną kamizelkę jeansową i pod nią czarną bluzę. Później jego ubranie zmienia się w bardziej zadbane, tak samo jak jego wygląd. Ostatecznie, Delsin ubiera się w jeansową kamizelkę i białą bluzę pod nią. Logo na jego kamizelce zmienia się na orła, symbol dobrej karmy. Niesławny (zła karma) thumb|250px|Wygląd niesławnego Delsina Delsin przez całe życie jest wandalem i buntownikiem, który nie widzi innych potrzeb, tylko swoje. By osiągnąć swój cel, jest gotów zrobić wszystko, nawet zabić setki niewinnych ludzi. Nawet troska brata nie robi na nim wrażenia, ani nie zachęca do zmiany. Delsin zabija funkcjonariuszy DOZ, niewinnych cywilów i maluje bluźniercze tagi na ścianach, przypisując sobie reputację niesławnego. Ostatecznie zostaje on przesiąknięty tym złem, zabijając Hanka, Augustine, chcąc "uścisnąć dłoń każdemu przewodnikowi, który wyjdzie z Curdun Cay" i ostatecznie zabijając swoje plemię za to, że go z niego wyrzucili. Wygląd Delsina zmienia się na co raz bardziej zaniedbany. Oczy mu sinieją, a ubrania zmieniają kolor na krwistoczerwony. Logo na kamizelce zmienia się na czaszkę orła, symbol złej karmy. Moce Delsin mimo tego, że zdobył moc dymu, neonu, wideo i betonu w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat, był pierwotnym przewodnikiem, gdyż miał on umiejętność absorpcji mocy. Dym Moc zyskana podczas wypadku więźniarki w Salmon Bay, gdy Delsin dotknął ręki Hanka Daughtry'ego, by sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest. Tym samym, młody Akomisza odkrył, iż ma umiejętność absorpcji mocy, lecz tylko z pierwotnych przewodników. Moc dymu dawała mu możliwość chwilowej przemiany w dym i szybkiego przeskoku w danym kierunku lub przez kratę wentylacji. Mógł on też strzelać dymnymi pociskami, które ogłuszały wrogów, wyrzucać granat dymny, który powodował kaszel u przeciwników, którzy wtedy stawali się łatwiejsi do obezwładnienia lub zabicia. Delsin mógł też wystrzelić żarową rakietę lub użyć uderzenia z orbity, które miało ogromną siłę rażenia. Gdy Delsin był przesiąknięty dobrą karmą, moc dymu wyglądała na bardziej pomarańczową, a gdy był przesiąknięty złą karmą, wyglądała na bardziej czerwoną. Neon Moc zyskana poprzez dotknięcie ręki Abigail Walker, znanej też jako "Fetch". Dała ona Delsinowi możliwość szybkiego biegu, także po pionowych ścianach, wystrzeliwanie neonowych pocisków i umieszczanie przeciwników w bąblu stazowym, dzięki czemu łatwiej było ich obezwładnić lub zabić. Naturalnie były jeszcze dwie potężne moce, czyli fosforowy promień i świetlisty zamach, który był neonowym odpowiednikiem zrzutu z orbity, tylko polegał na podniesieniu w bąblach stazowych przeciwników dookoła i ostrzeliwaniu ich neonowymi pociskami. Gdy Delsin był przesiąknięty dobrą karmą, moc neonu wyglądała bardziej na fioletową, a gdy był przesiąknięty złą karmą, moc wyglądała na bardziej czerwoną. Wideo Moc zyskana poprzez dotknięcie ręki Eugene Simsa. Dała ona Delsinowi możliwość pobierania transmisji wideo do swojego organizmu i przekształcania jej w skrzydła, które mogły go unieść na duże wysokości, wideo strumień wystrzeliwany z jego rąk, wielki miecz do walki wręcz lub przekształcić transmisję w moc niewidzialności. Potężniejszą mocą było wezwanie aniołów lub demonów, którzy atakują jeden cel. Gdy Delsin był przesiąknięty dobrą karmą, moc wideo wyglądała na bardziej niebieską, a gdy był przesiąknięty złą karmą, moc wideo wyglądała na bardziej czerwoną. Beton Moc zyskana poprzez dotknięcie ręki Augustine. Dała ona Delsinowi możliwość wykonania szarży w pancerzu z betonu i zamienieniu się w betonową kulę. Mógł on też strzelać betonowymi odłamkami lub salwami, które potężnie osłabiały przeciwników. Ta moc, jako jedyna, nie zmienia się pod wpływem karmy. Ciekawostki * thumb|250px|Delsin w trailerze E3 2013.Ostateczny wygląd Delsina uległ pewnym modyfikacjom, co można zauważyć na trailerze z E3 2013. Niegdyś kamizelka protagonisty była jaśniejsza, a namalowany z jej tyłu symbol, znacznie mniejszy. Zmianie uległo także jego obuwie, bowiem zamiast grantatowych butów sportowych, Delsin nosił czarne trampki. *Delsin w rozmowie z Eugene'em powiedział, że jego matka nadała mu imię na cześć kowboja z jednego z westernów. *Podobnie jak u Cole'a, pewne elementy stroju Delsina stanowią odniesienie do Sly Coopera (protagonisty innej serii gier produkcji Sucker Punch), jak chociażby jedna z plakietek na jego kurtce przedstawiająca logo wspomnianej serii; ponadto, jego dzwonek telefoniczny stanowi motyw muzyczny z menu głównego Sly 4: Złodzieje w czasie. * thumb|250px|Delsin bez swojej ikonicznej czapki.Ani razu w grze nie zdjął swojej czapki. Nawet w trakcie kuracji w długim domu, choć Delsin nie miał na sobie swojej kamizelki i butów, jego czapka pozostała nienaruszona. Warto jednak wspomnieć, że 2 kwietnia 2015 roku Sucker Punch Productions opublikowało trzy zrzuty ekranu, na których uwieczniono kilka błędów z etapu tworzenia gry. Na jednym z nich występuje Delsin bez nakrycia głowy. Na ten moment jest to jedyny oficjalny materiał, przedstawiający go w takiej postaci. en:Delsin Rowe Kategoria:Postacie z inFamous: Second Son Kategoria:Pierwotni przewodnicy Kategoria:Akomisze